DayBreakers on Facebook?
by Accailia
Summary: Each DayBreaker has a chapter to embarra… I mean show us what their life is like. Rated T for Language, suggestive content and content.
1. Poppy North

DayBreakers on Facebook?

Summary: Each DayBreaker has a chapter to embarra… I mean show us what their life is like. Rated T for Language, suggestive content and content.

**A/N: Heyy my seriously wonderful readers! Thanks for tuning in for another of my random stories! Ummmm, what is there to put, but I hope you enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* O.o Seriously? We're back to this! Daymn people! If you don't own Night World, and I don't we must face the facts that L. J. Smith does!**

**Name –** Poppy North

**Age –** 16

**Friends –** 50

**Family –** Philip North

**Interests –** Shopping, life, Jamie, Circle DayBreak

**Relationship Status – **In a Relationship with **James Rasmussen**

**Tell us what you're thinking –**

**Poppy North –**

It's a shame everyone thinks I'm dead =/…

**Ash Redfern – **

That explains why you have so little friends. I just thought you were unpopular!

**Poppy North – **

One is not amused -.-

**John Quinn – **

But two are! XD

- **Ash Redfern** likes this -

**James Rasmussen – **

Poppy, ignore them. The only reason they have loads of friends, is because they made out with most of them

**Morgead Blackthorn – **

Ash, he got u nailed! What is it? Like two thirds?

- **Jez Redfern** likes this -

**John Quinn – **

More like three thirds…

- **Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Raksha Keller, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Phillip North, Blaise Harman, Gillian Lennox, David Blackburn, Rashel Jordan, Timmy Jordan, Hannah Snow, Thierry Descouedres, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, Iliana Dominick, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Miles Neely, Mark Carter and Galen Drache **like this -

**Mary-Lynette Carter – **

ASH REDFERN! IS THIS TRUE? In fact I don't want an answer… You can sleep outside tonight…

**Ash Redfern – **

But Mare! Quinn is the same!

**John Quinn – **

No Ash, my reputation says I was like you, but I hated all humans

**Eric Ross – **

HEY!

**John Quinn – **

Idiot! You didn't let me finish… I hated all humans until I met my wonderful soulmate, who has changed me forever

- **Rashel Jordan **likes this -

**Jez Redfern – **

I thought Hunter changed you O.o

- **Ash Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn **like this -

**Mary-Lynette Carter – **

ASH! You have to go and ruin any sweet moment don't you!

**Ash Redfern – **

JEZ WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE COMMENT!

**Mary-Lynette Carter – **

But, you liked it!

**Ash Redfern –**

And MORGEAD! Why aren't you having a go at him?

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

That's not my area. Morgead belongs to Jez, and she will tell him what he can and can't do

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Since when have I been Jezebel's property?

**Jez Redfern –**

Since you accepted I was your soulmate. And don't call me that idiot

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Don't call me an idiot, idiot

**John Quinn –**

WAIT! You skipped out a step!

**Jez Redfern –**

What the hell are you on about Quinn?

**Ash Redfern –**

You missed a step out!

**Jez Redfern – **

WHAT STEP?

**John Quinn – **

Ash, we are going to have to demonstrate

**Ash Redfern – **

Yes Quinn, I'm afraid it has come to this. I shall be Jez…

**John Quinn –**

… And I shall be Morgead. Shall we begin?

**Ash Redfern –**

Why yes Morgead, yes we shall

_John Quinn changed his name to Morgy Blackthorn_

_Ash Redfern changed his name to Jezebel Redfern_

_Jezebel Redfern changed his gender to female_

**Morgy Blackthorn – **

I am pissing Jez off – Jez you could never beat me in a fight

**Jezebel Redfern – **

Wanna bet? Try me Morgy

**Morgy Blackthorn –**

As you wish Jezebel

**Jezebel Redfern –**

Don't call me that idiot

**Morgy Blackthorn –**

Don't call me an idiot, idiot

**Jezebel Redfern –**

'Commence making out'

**Eric Ross –**

Bravo

**Raksha Keller –**

Brava

**Maggie Neely – **

Very convincing

**Delos Redfern –**

Why is Jez's profile picture of Ash?

- **Jezebel Redfern** likes this -

**Raksha Keller – **

Face palm alert -.-

- **Rashel Jordan **likes this -

_Morgy Blackthorn changed his name to John Quinn_

_Jezebel Redfern changed her name to Ash Redfern_

_Ash Redfern changed her gender to male_

**Delos Redfern –**

Ohhhhhh…

**Rashel Jordan – **

Face palm alert -.-

- **Raksha Keller **likes this -

**James Rasmussen –**

WOW! We got from unpopularity to face palming. WOW!

**Poppy North –**

PEOPLE! GO FACEPALM ON YOUR OWN PROFILE!

_Poppy North joined the group Why do people face palm on my profile?_

**A/N: So that is the end of that chapter! What do you think? I was bored and I was thinking about fanfiction whilst on Facebook, so it kind of lead to this! Ideas and requests are welcome, but I have an Idea for Maggie. Review to find out what the idea is. Please Review =)**


	2. Maggie Neely

**A/N: Hello people! I actually started writing this before I posted my other chapter, so I have no idea if you have reviewed or not, so… If you did thank you XP. So… Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* OMG! Did you not just look at my previous disclaimer? Offensive! But if we are back to useless facts which serve no point in society other than potentially stopping us being put in prison, I do not own Night World, L. J. Smith does.**

**BTW if you are offended easily, or do not wish to indulge your innocent mind into discussions DayBreakers may or may not have on Facebook, I suggest you do not read this chapter, as it briefly discusses how long Quinn and Rashel last, before Rashel attempts to kill somebody. I still believe that this is T rated, and if you find this offensive, you should have read the summary, as I have stated that it is T for suggestive content, content and language, so… yeah.**

**^^ That was me ranting on about people reading summaries carefully, sorry. So let us begin.**

**Name – **Maggie Neely

**Age – **Sixteen

**Friends –** Four Hundred and Seventy Two

**Family – **Miles Neely

**Interests – **Soccer, Circle DayBreak, Renaissance vs. Medieval, Delos

**Relationship Status – **In a Relationship with Delos Redfern

**Tell us what you're thinking –**

**Maggie Neely –**

JAMES BOND IS A MAN WHORE!

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

Oh Dear…

**Thierry Descouedres – **

Ummmm… Maggie, care to elaborate?

**Mary-Lynette Carter – **

DON'T ASK HER THAT THIERRY!

**Thierry Descouedres –**

Why ever not Mary-Lynette?

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

You'll see…

**Maggie Neely – **

Well, I just watched all the Bond films in order, and in twenty two films, James Bond slept with eighty four girls!

**Thierry Descouedres – **

Really?

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Almost had as many as Ash

- **Jez Redfern** likes this -

**Ash Redfern –**

So I've slept with a few girls… Big Deal! Get over it! I now only have eyes for my soulmate!

**Timmy Jordan – **

So why was there a playboy magazine in your room then!

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

'rebeingdelusional say whut?

**Timmy Jordan –**

If you look under the mattress in your room, you'll see a secret stash of playboy magazines

**Ash Redfern –**

A.) No there's not, B.) Why were you in our room?

**Timmy Jordan –**

I was hoping Mare would play with me as Rashel was busy with Quinn. I think Quinn was angry because there was thumping from behind a locked door.

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Sorry to break it to you Timmy, but Quinn wasn't angry…

**Jez Redfern –**

That's my Morgead, corrupting another little mind 3

**Timmy Jordan –**

What were they doi… OH NO! EWWWWWWWWWWW! QUINN! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Bit late mate…

- **Ash Redfern and Jez Redfern **like this -

**Rashel Jordan –**

PEOPLE! GET A LIFE! Or alternatively get a love life… JUST STOP DISCUSSING MINE AND QUINN'S!

**Mary-Lynette Carter – **

Timmy what time did you go to their room?

**Timmy Jordan –**

About an hour ago, why?

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

Doesn't matter…

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

WHAT? It takes them an hour?

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

It doesn't matter how long it lasts, all that matters is that they enjoyed it.

**Rashel Jordan –**

Yes we did… VARIOUS times.

**Eric Ross –**

O.O

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

O.O

**Maggie Neely –**

O.O

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

As in more than one?

**Rashel Jordan –**

As in more than five… Now if you excuse me I have training to do.

**Morgead ****Blackthorn –**

Training? I thought you were banned from the training room…

**Rashel Jordan –**

I am

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Then how can you tr… OH NO! JEZ HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Jez Redfern –**

Fat chance Morgy…

**Morgead Blackthorn –**

Love you too Jezeb…

**Eric Ross –**

Where he go? O.o

**Jez Redfern –**

Rashel's chasing him with a stake…

**Maggie Neely –**

Is that really classed as training…?

**Delos Redfern –**

Who cares? As long as it gets rid of Morgead…

**Eric Ross –**

Shouldn't have said that…

**Delos Redfern –**

MAGGIE! HELP ME!

**Jez Redfern –**

Why does she need to?

**Eric Ross –**

He just said getting rid of Morgead is good…

**Jez Redfern –**

And…?

**Eric Ross – **

You usually attempt to kill people because of that…

**Jez Redfern –**

But on this case I agree with my cousin… Getting rid of him for a bit is good…

**Morgead Blackthorn (Via Mobile) –**

Nice to know you love me Jez

**Jez Redfern –**

Yupp, I'm the most caring soulmate there is…

**Thierry Descouedres –**

So back to the point, Maggie, I challenge you to name all of James Bond's 'lovers'

**Mary-Lynette Carter –**

THIERRY! STFU!

**Maggie Neely –**

Well there was …

**A/N: The end! I am sorry to you James Bond lovers, but I actually noticed this when my grandad was watching 'From Russia With Love'. So yeah, I just had to put this point in there. Also Mare said - Cute little Timmy who all the guys think is a devil but they're being delusional. Be kind to a poor girl who hasn't had internet access for about five weeks, and review. Please Review =)**


End file.
